Naked and Afraid
by Cyclone160
Summary: Female SI sorta kinda Dragonborn. Will not follow a strict Skyrim storyline, make my own Dragonborn storyline. Hard adult content aka smut. I'm so sick of warrior SI and montages of learning to use a blade by people who have never seen one in their life. Mage who actually tries to be clever with their spells and not just chuck fireballs. Two OC Dragonborns
1. Naked and Afraid: Intro

**_WARNING: Mature Themes_**

**I had this idea while I was on a 9 hour flight. Tell me what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Female SI sorta kinda Dragonborn. Very hard smut. Vaguely follows Skyrim storylines. I don't want to have to take this story seriously, it's just for fun. The smut will come more so later on (hehe) but I gotta set up everything. Please excuse me as these first few chapters will be the setup. I'll post more quickly if I get some feedback**

XXX

_What is … this?_ I thought as I pulled some leaves out of my mouth. It crunched up and left some dirt covered leaf bits in my mouth, leaving me sputtering and spitting. I suspiciously looked around to find myself somewhere completely unfamiliar.

In the middle of a goddamn forest.

I jumped up, heart racing as thoughts flashed through my mind quicker than I could keep up with. _This is a dream, my shoulders are super stiff, no its not, no dream ever feels like this, where am I, where is everyone, who did this, am I kidnapped, I must have been kidnapped, oh god why am I naked?!?_

Now knowing that I was kidnapped and that I'm naked, I quickly spun around looking in every direction for someone to jump out and molest me, covering my most visible bits. _Oh god, oh god_. The wind suddenly nipped at me, raising goosebumps all over my body and causing me to shiver violently both from the slight cold and my overwhelming adrenaline. _Oh god_. I thought, as I came to a new realization. I threw my hands up, no longer concerned for my modesty, to feel my completely smooth head tickled by the wind.

_Why me?! Who would shave me!!_ It was all suddenly too much, _I was kidnapped, I don't know where I am, I'm naked, some crazy fucker who shaved my head is going to jump out of the woods any moment and molest me._ I would have fallen to my knees and began sobbing, but the adrenaline and fear coursing through me required action. I chose a direction and started sprinting away, concerned not for my poor spoiled feet and only about getting away from my potential molester. I got about 100 meters away, my fear telling me constantly _he's right behind you!_ And not daring to look back in case I was right, I stumbled onto a dirt path…

Full of men with metal fucking armor that looked straight out of a really expensive medieval cosplay. I froze, they froze, neither moving a muscle for fear of bringing the other to action. We must have stood like that for a few minutes, or 30 seconds, stretching into eternity. One of them made a sudden noise, making me flinch, until I realized the walking tin man was clearing his throat.

"Ma'am, why are you naked?" In an authoritative yet embarrassed tone. Suddenly my adrenaline decided to leave me, letting me fall to my knees slowly, shaking violently. The other two tin cans moved to help me up, while one turned and ran back down the road after the first whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?" I asked, fearful of their answer.

"We are Falkreath Hold guards, assigned to Helgen and sworn to protect its people. But the real question is, who are you?" Answered the one to my right, who was taking the brunt of my weight. I felt dizzy for a second, not knowing how to answer, forgetting my name for a second. Then I slowly, cautiously asked "Helgen guards? What does that mean?" realizing that they were cosplaying from Skyrim. And of all things, Helgen guards.

They shifted, perplexed. The first one who spoke said "We asked you your name." With the same tone as before.

I drew a blank for a moment, before answering "um... It's Lilly.. Lilly. Yeah."


	2. Caged

I nodded my head vigorously like a dumbass as I said my name, only to stop, horrified as the motion made my tits bounce. The tin men seemed uncomfortable but didn't avert their gaze, nor did the two holding my arms lessen their grip, making me start to panic again.

The tense moment was interrupted as two more people came back down the trail, looking disgusted the second they lay their eyes over me. One was dressed same as the guards, while the other wore some kind of brown and red leather, with a skirt and Roman-esque look to it, carrying some dirty rags. I realized he was cosplayed as a Imperial Soldier.

_Why is everyone cosplaying here?!_ Tears streamed down my face and I let out a small sob, wondering to myself how I got here and _who these people are and did they kidnap me?_ _No, they seem way too surprised to see me._ _My kidnapper must have left me for some reason?_ As the Imperial Soldier and guards were arguing about something, most likely me, I began to explain that I was kidnapped, did you see anyone suspicious, can you please call 911 already?! But all it came out as was blubbering sobs. The soldier thrust out the rags to one of the soldiers, telling them to "make the crazy woman decent" before the "town wonders how we treat women" and to gag me while they are at it.

Soon enough they had taken the dirty rags, and gagged and clothed me, before marching me down the road to a giant wooden gate. As it opened, I started to question my sanity. It looked nearly like Helgen from the game, the roads, the tower, the wooden houses with thatched roofs, but this place had more houses and a couple more roads leading from the gates. As they marched me through town I stared in wonderment at the structure and the people. I really could have been in Skyrim. _I think these people are in a Skyrim cult_. _That would be the only explanation on why they haven't called the cops. Maybe my kidnapper dropped me here for a reason. Like, so they can sacrifice me to Mephala._ My inward mental joke quickly turned sour.

Before long, we made it inside the keep, my struggles amounting to absolutely nothing, not with their metal gauntlets bruising me and their metal bodies unmoved by my own fleshy one. They led me to the torture room, where the Imperial torturers put me under lock and key in a cage next to two other people dressed like Stormcloaks and someone asleep in the last cage.

I don't know how long I was down there. Its difficult when you can't see the sun or a fucking clock. Every moment felt so long, just sitting there dully wondering how I got here. I'd stare into a corner and trace the edges of the cage. Id sleep. Eat and drink some kind of "soup" that was just unseasoned water and potato. Sometimes the Romans would take the two Smurfs into a back room. I tried really, really hard not to think about it. It almost worked. I'm just lucky they gave me a bucket and extra rags unlike the others.

I was very busy trying to think about my horrible high school calculus class and how I failed it, when suddenly the whole room shook violently. _Earthquake_ I immediately thought, very accustomed to them. However, the Roman dudes had been in the middle of unlocking the Smurfs cages as it hit, and they fell to the ground, allowing the smurfs to burst out of their cages at just the right time, one making a beeline to the shudder weapons cage, the other getting on top of the Roman with a hood. They began brawling, fist connecting with stomach connecting with face connecting with- the other Roman tackled the Smurf who was bloodying his comrade, about to plunge his sword into his chest- SLAM- a giant hammer slammed into his arm.

I took a break from watching them and not breathing, adrenaline shooting, to panic over my own situation. _I don't want to die from any of these maniacs._ I searched around for anything- there. The key to the cage. I quickly put my leg through a gap and picked up the key with my gross toes, and brought it back to unlock my cage. I watched them cautiously, wondering if I open the cage now if they'll suddenly turn on me--

My thoughts were interrupted when an arrow ripped through the skull of a Stormcloak.


	3. Escaped

I stood there, sitting behind a rock, panting, feet once again in boots and covered in blood. I stared at my saviour as he stared back at me. _No, no, this IS real._ I thought as the very real Aldiun roared far above us before flying off into the very real sunset. I coughed off to the side, waiting for him to move his hands from the sides of my head and his eyes from mine. He stared at me for a moment, before finally disregarding me and moving his eyes to watch the dragon disappear.

We waited a moment, confirming in our heads that the sky was clear. He stood up and offered a hand to help me stand, which I did awkwardly, my ass wet from landing in a stream earlier in the cave and now covered in dirt. He had stormed into the the torture room alone, killing the two Stormcloaks with an arrow each. The Imperials, thinking they had won with the help of this stranger, lowered their guard for the last time. He quickly killed the torturers before I could process the first two, then he turned to me and offered for us to flee together.

I felt numb. Very numb. I realized he had moved his lips while I was thinking, and I so eloquently said "huh?"

He looked at me sympathetically, before firmly repeating himself.

"My name is Resan, Resan Antius. I hail from Cyrodiil." He looked searchingly at me "Who are you? And where do you hail from?" Obviously trying to make this less weird.

I blinked, thinking this was inappropriate since we were both bloody messes. I tried to be more coherent. "My.. Name is Lilly." He blinked. "O'Riordan." I added hastily. And then continued "I'm from.. Here actually. I'm from Helgen." Trying to be as close to the truth as possible, while being completely untrue. He nodded looking away and didn't push further, making me sag in immense relief. He glanced towards the trail leading down the hill, thinking, and I took the moment to study him for the first time. Looked maybe like an Imperial, with short Roman/modern style hair, light brown eyes and what looked like a usually well-kept beard.

"We can head down this road, to the standing stones, and from there to the town Riverwood." I said, as he was obviously unfamiliar with the land.

He nodded thankfully. "We should move, try and get there before we lose all of our light." We both looked at the setting sun, before resigning to the trek.

XXX

It was dark. Of course it was longer than in the game. Not for the first time, I sighed heavily. I may be more used than others to walking long miles without break, but it still sucked. "Oh thank god, here they are." He looked at me funny at my remark, before heading down to the Standing Stones.

They were much more majestic than in the games. They were taller, and the metal accents all around somehow shined despite the wear and tear they must endure outside. _Someone probably takes care of them._ The stone looked luminous, and as I ran my hand over the Mage Stone, admiring what clearly was talent with the incredible details in the metal and carving and smooth finish _is that silver?_ The Stone lit up. Something like warmth spread through me, tingling my toes and hands in an embarrassingly familiar way, making me sigh. The blue light filled the lines of the carving, gathering into a ball within the gaping circle. It felt inviting and friendly. The light connected to the sky, lightly touching the heavens like the stroke of a feather. In the back of my head I heard a sound like wind chimes.

_There goes any deniability magic is real_.

As the light faded, I turned to look at Resan, whose expressions towards me turned from politely curious to appraising. "That was impressive."

I looked towards the water and shuffled my feet, before looking back at him and mumbled "Choose a stone. They each give different blessings."

"And which blessing was yours?" Looking at me sideways.

"Mage Stone. It blessed me in magic. That blesses you in warrior skills, that one blesses you in the skills of a thief." Pointing at the Warrior and Thief Stones respectively.

He looked at me for a moment, straightening his back and somehow appearing taller. I realized he's been slouching all this time. He walked towards the Warrior Stone before firmly placing his hands on it. Nothing happened. He muttered to himself.

"Maybe you aren't a warrior." I suggested. "Try the Mage Stone?"

He scoffed.

"Okay, then the Thief Stone." I said. He looked at me with hard eyes. I rolled mine and looked at my boots. "I don't care if you are a thief, you quite literally saved my life and I would be a fool to forget that over a fucking stone." I shook my head and rubbed the dirt on the stone platform with the tip of my boot.

He stepped in front of me, my eyes looked at his black boots and traveled up his trousers to his leather shirt, and finally to his face. The Thief Stone was already lit up behind him, and he was looking at me with hard eyes still. "You are a mage? What do you specialize in?"

"Umm.." I thought back. The Mage Stone seemed to call to me, and the thought of being a mage warmed to me quickly. I thought of Destruction magic, and quickly shook my head. The thought of charring someone's face or freezing them till their fingers break.. I think I'd throw up. I want something applicable for many situations, and not just for fighting or.. "Illusion magic."

His eyes grew less hard, and he lowered his chin at me. "That is a very admirable school of magic. You'd befuddle your enemies and charm your allies, along with other uses.." He trailed off, eyeing me still, the same look he first gave me when he offered for us to escape together.

I switched between looking at my feet and his hands as he talked, nodding at him. "Yep" I said quietly.

We started off again towards Riverwood, but this time the trek was no longer quiet. He asked me polite questions about myself, and steered in another direction smartly when I showed hesitation, and my shoulders tensed less and less as we talked about the uses of Illusion magic and its morality, despite the occasional throbbing pain in my shoulder blades.


	4. A Shift

Chapter 4

A Shift

Author Notes: First of all, thank you to the wonderful review! I'm happy for the review and your wonderful insight. I mostly just wanted to test the waters with my short first few chapters. Again, this isn't a serious fanfic so I won't be paying a lot of attention to it but if I see your review I'll take some time to write some more for you :3 Expect another chapter or 2 within the next couple days.

XXX

I woke up with my face pressed to the uneven wooden surface of the bar counter. It was great to wake up finally not inside of a cage to the same tortured and torturous faces, but instead to the delightfully vaguely familiar and imposing figure of Delphine. I rubbed my sleep indented cheeks and rolled my throbbing shoulder blades while looking around. My saviour and I had gone straight to the inn once arriving in Riverwood, and I had fallen asleep on this stool without word as Resan told Delphine and Faendal of his encounter with the dragon, and how we escaped together. Conveniently leaving out the fact that either of us were prisoners.

I looked back at the three of them, adamantly discussing the how's and why's of a dragon. "We need to get to Whiterun to tell them about the dragon. Riverwood is tiny and doesn't have any walls, surrounded by woods. If a dragon decided to attack... the town would be destroyed."

"Tell the Jarl and he will send us men to help defend. He is a just man." Delphine said looking back at Resan as she did. "Let me gather some supplies for the two of you so you can get going as soon as the day breaks, and you may sleep here till the morning." She quickly strode off, and my eyes attached onto Faendal. Those pointy ears are probably the least remarkable part about him.

His eyes were large and black, his skin a slightly olive colored grey, and his face was very unnaturally angular. The effect made him look more alien to me than like an elf, despite having seen them in the video games plenty. It's just not the same. It makes you have that feeling of uncanny valley, one I don't think I'll be able to shake off for awhile. "I don't think I've introduced myself, Faendal." words came out of his bowed lips, and I realized his head was looking towards me. I squirmed under his glossy black gaze, and self consciously rubbed the back of my head and slightly grown in hair.

"My name is Lilly." I murmured, trying to look him in the eyes. It was an effort.

Resan gave his name and his arm to Faendal, clasping forearms rather than shaking hands as I turned away from their continued conversation. I wonder if the rest of their body looks as unnatural as their face. _Jesus Christ I don't think I could deal with that. I shivered at my unwanted image of an overly angular member._

"Hey kid, are you doing alright?" I glanced over my shoulder from where Resan looked at me.

I blinked unimpressed at his mild concern, and him referring to me as a kid. _I'm really not that short, and though my assets aren't large they certainly aren't lacking enough to mistake me for a fucking child._ "I'm not a kid, I'm a grown ass adult."

Faendal looked confused at my wording and Resan smiled amusedly. "You certainly talk more like a Nord than a Breton."

"Well I did say I'm from Helgen." I reminded him lightly.

"So you did."

Delphine interrupted us with two packs of provisions and minor camping items, after which Resan and Faendal retreated to a corner to continue talking about what Faendal was calling an 'utter outrage'. Likely Camilla. With that thought in mind, I lightly hopped off of the stool and with a wave to the corner stepped outside of the inn.

The flora was incredibly beautiful here, and the smell and sound of the river brought back pleasant childhood memories of laying in bed after a long day of swimming, and feeling that rocking sensation in your body as you fall asleep, which also made me think of theme parks which caused that same feeling after a long day of rides.

The barking of a dog scared me out of my thoughts, and I shook my head and walked through town to the Riverwood trader. As I walked I got lost in my thoughts and memories again, as I got knocked into rather harshly and landed on my ass.

"Watch where you fucking go you piece of shit." I said before my head could catch up with my words, and I quickly looked up at my assaultant afraid. He looked nervous rather than irate, surprisingly, and after eyeing me up for a second simply left. I grumbled to myself about rude people, and rubbed my ass which was almost as sore as my upper back by now.

The Riverwood Trader was not only a mess, but Camilla and her brother_ god what was his name?_ looked to be in a complete mess. They looked up at me, from the floor dazed, as I entered and dead stopped in the doorway.

"We were robbed!"

I groaned.

XXX

"He can't get away with this!"

"He won't."

Faendal looked surprised at Resan, but then quickly nodded. "Sven thinks he can do whatever he wants, accuse me of being a Thalmor agent, and Camilla and the rest of Riverwood will fall at his feet. But I know the real Sven" Faendal hissed. He fumbled out a crumpled letter from his pocket he had clearly been carrying for some time, and presented it to Resan. "Give this letter to Camilla and she will know his true feelings and allegiance."

Resan carefully took the letter from Faendals fumblings hands, before opening it and examining it. He shook his head at Faendal, but started talking before Faendal could start to argue. "This isn't enough, you know it isn't. Ruining his relationship with Camilla won't stop him from accusing you of being Thalmor, in fact this is just going to push him over the edge from what you've told me of him. He holds no love for his mother, and his only love for Camilla will be crushed? No, you would only ruin your own life."

The wood elf deflated. "But what can I do? Sven will make some move soon, and Camilla doesn't know what I know."

"The real question is.. How far, dear brother, are you willing to go?"

XXX

I watched from the corner of the shop as Camilla and her brother talked to the guards about the robbery, the robbery of the only truly valuable item in the shop. Camilla had her hair frazzled and falling out of its tie, yet somehow looking sort of sexy. _No wonder the men here go crazy over her, I can't tell if I want to fuck her or be her. If I had a dick…_ My mind wandered as the guard finally left, and Camilla approached me with a soft smile. "Thank you for telling them about the bandit you ran into, I don't think they would have believed us about the robbery at all if you hadn't been here."

I placed my hand on hers. "It's okay, you are so sweet I don't know how I couldn't help you!" The door softly closed as her brother left the shop.

She smiled playfully and grasped my hand with the one under mine, and gently land her other hand on my forearm. "It's been way too hard here with just my brother, I don't feel close to most people here."

"Really? It seems like you have at least a couple friends here, like that elf man." I blinked up at her, and she blinked at me. I flushed "Um not that I've been watching you or that I've been around long enough to watch you, it's just that I heard him talking about you at the inn." A moment later "But not saying anything inappropriate it was just a general talk and he said something about a Camilla and…" I trailed off, looking to the side and not bringing my eyes up until she softly touched my cheek, and she smiled oh so sweetly at me. I started burning at this point.

"I know what the men here think of me, but I'm not exactly the type of woman to think of them.." She stared searchingly at me, biting her lip. My heart went erratic and my lips parted at the look. _Camilla is into.. Ladies?_

And.. She is looking at me that way. I wetted my lips as I looked for something to say, to respond, to make some kind of noise. I looked more closely over what I could see of her body, from her noble-like face to her ample bosom and small waist. I quickly looked back at her eyes as I realized I was checking her out and she smiled shyly at me. I felt a very different tingling sensation. _I've never even liked women before?! But honestly… why would I turn down anything like this?_

"I think.."

The door opened loudly and the both of us jumped like children caught with our hands in the cookie jar, and looked almost guiltily at the intruder.

"..have everything you could need. Don't mind the mess." The brother and shop owner said as he stepped over some knocked over merchandise, and Resan eyed the items lying around as he naturally stepped around them. His eyes roamed the room and landed on me, and Camilla who now sat casually in a chair next to mine as she began to polish some shoes.

I smiled weakly and joined him as he bartered for some items in the shop, while also asking me questions about my magical abilities. I admitted that I had yet to actually study any spells, and he rolled his eyes at me as he bought me a beginner level spell book. I tried not to look too meek.

"You're Camilla, right? I have this letter from Sven, he said it was important it get to you." I tried not to look too hard at Camilla while Resan said this, and she looked slightly flushed. She opened the letter and began to read it. "O-oh, alright. Thank you.." She was barely able to get, before Resan nodded shortly and turned to leave. I almost stayed behind to talk to Camilla, but the look on her face made me question the idea. Before I could change my mind, I followed Resan back to the inn, leaving a confused Camilla.

XXX

I don't plan to follow the main story totally, it'll be changed up to be a lil more fun and ~erotic~ and skip the boring parts we all hate, like bleak falls. I know you hate it, I hate it. Please let me know what else you hate in the main story line so we can write around it or actually make it fun. Ttfn lets all try not to get the rona


	5. Faendal the Predator

Chapter 5

So…

XXX

It was the next day, before sunrise. I woke in the night to a nightmare of wings and fire and falling sky. Fighting for my life and looking up at a man who killed with no remorse, indiscriminately and with no hesitation. His eyes weren't hard, I really couldn't see any hate in them, but the bloodlust was undeniable. A gaze that perused his enemies with a little too much interest, enthusiasm even. Like he was looking for a challenge. Yet he didn't fight like a true warrior, he was sly and sneaky and without honor. He stabbed them in the back without bothering to see their faces, ripped through their skulls with barbed arrows making their faces all but recognizable. It wasn't so much a challenge he was looking for, but then what? And I wondered, _why didn't he kill me too?_

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep more that night, too much to think about. It's hard for me to sleep when I know I have to do something in the morning, namely travel by foot through a land I thought wasn't real, which has magic and dragons and swords… I quickly shuttled out of my tiny inn room while putting on my boots, staying in my night dress Delphine had given me when I had arrived back last night, ass caked with yet more mud. _Thank you, Delphine, you absolute goddess of a katana wielding woman._

I creaked open the door to other spare inn room, not really sure why I was doing it. I didn't plan to wake him up, I just felt… very lonely. I peeked into his room to find the bed just as empty as mine, and figured he stepped out for some fresh air. I shuffled myself to the inn door, yawning and stretching my aching shoulders every which way. It was still beautiful outside, with the two moons flowing soft light onto Nirn. From far away was thunder and lightning, at a distance over the mountains. It had rained at some point during the night here, leaving a fresh earthy rain smell that filled my soul with nostalgic memories. I almost expected to find my dad outside on the porch, lighting a cigar. I wandered down the street, looking for Resan.

I ambled down to the Riverwood Trader after a few minutes with no sign of the sneaky archer. The sky began to mist down, making my dress sticky with humidity. Sitting down in front of the door, I took a moment to breathe.

**_"Can you read?" I looked at the book, and plucked it delicately out of his hands. I flipped it to a random page._****_"Looks like I can." I said, sounding sarcastic but simply being exhausted by this world._****_He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at me. I cringed, and muttered a sorry for being sarcastic, and that yes I can read._****_"This is a basic Illusion spellbook. It'll help you lay the foundation of your Illusion study and apply the basics." I continued to flip through the book, until he cleared his throat at me and raised his eyebrow._****_I flushed. "Oh, yes, thank you so much for the book. I'll study it and make the most of it. Thank you." He nodded, satisfied at my response._****_"I'll see you in the morning."_**

At my core, warmth bloomed. Like a static ball, it seemed without shape but had texture. The way electricity had texture, but softer and stretchy. At least, that's how it felt to me. A warm dust bunny, you could say. Almost wirey. It sort of set my teeth on edge, the way an uncomfortable fabric would, or biting something unpleasant. Yet it was warm like a sauna but only in your chest. It was an acquired feeling, not everyone liked it but some learned to crave it. Honestly, it just made me miss cigarettes. _Do they have a type of cigarette here? They must, I refuse to believe smoking doesn't exist here._

I stretched the inner dust bunny out, making me shiver as it traveled through my right arm and pooled in my palm. A small light started to glow, watery yet fluffy. I tried to push it up and out of my hand, but as it left contact it melted into nothing, the way cotton candy does the second you put it in your mouth.

I fell backward with a yelp as the door I was leaning against opened. As I lay there trying to get the sudden taste of cotton candy out of my mouth, I stared upward into the grey-brown eyes of Camilla.

"Are you okay?!" She whispered hurriedly, helping me up as I dusted myself off. She closed the door behind us, and I noted that we were alone in the shop. I waved off her concern with some embarrassment, trying not to get my face red like a tomato but ultimately failing, we continued in hushed whispers.

"What were you doing there?" She asked with a crinkled smile, standing just a foot apart from me.

"Well, I was wandering looking around the town and I decided to sit and I guess…" I trailed off, suddenly trying to look anywhere but at her breasts, which were very nearly visible through her nearly sheerless night dress. _Do people here really sleep in stuff like this?! There is no way._

She nodded at me with an expectant look on her face. "And you guess..?"

I rubbed my arm. "Well.." I cast about in my head for a moment. "What was that letter you got earlier?" I asked, sounding a little too casual.

Her smile uncrinkled, and then faded. "It was a friend of mine, Sven."

"Do you mind me asking about it?" I said, the two of us moving to take a seat at the table in front of the empty fireplace.

Camilla calmly grasped her hands together and placed them in her lap, and let out a small sigh. "No, it's quite alright. It's just… he was one of the few friends I had here, but now he is gone."

"Gone?" I quirked my brow. "Do you mean.."

She shook her head. "He left to join the Stormcloaks, and while he isn't actually gone forever.. I guess he might as well be." She frowned.

I fiddled my thumbs together on the table, leaning on my elbows. "I'm sorry that you lost a friend."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I would be too, but the thing is.. I'm not all too sad I lost him. In his letter, he said a bit too much… About me, about what kind of life we'd have if only I had thought of him that way. But his fantasy of us just shows what a vapid man he was." She humphed. "Me, a housewife? Can you imagine." She left out a breathy laugh, and then looked sideways at me making me flush a little. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I assure you that anyone who loved me would know that I simply can't have a life like that. I'm stifled as I am living under my brother." She huffed and smiled knowingly at me. I cracked a smile.

"I know. You want to be an adventurer."

"Yes. It's all I want to do." Her eyes started to burn. "My father taught my brother how to barter, but he taught me the finer arts of magic." She looked around suspiciously, and hastily leaned to close some of the gap between us over the table. She brought her finger tips together, and I could feel the fluffy static build between us. The tingle built a little in my own core and traveled very lightly over my bare skin. I watched her chest rise and fall. She brought her fingers apart slowly, and between them tendrils of light appeared. I held my breath as they formed into a pure ball of magelight, no liquid form or melting. Her eyes shown with excitement, potential, and even mischief. I blinked, and just like that it was gone. Spots swirled in my vision. She put her hands back on her lap. "I know so much, but nothing to do with it. My brother won't support me leaving, and all I've ever known is Riverwood." Her eyes were dim once again.

"Fuck him, he can't tell you what to do." A little louder than the rest of our conversation has been. She looked at me, taken aback. I reiterated. "Fuck him. I don't mean literally, but you are no longer a child, and he can't dictate your life like you are one."

She looked at me softly "But.."

"No, the only person holding you back here is yourself. I know it's probably scary and far easier to stay here, but it's not your only choice."

She studied at her hands, and we both fell into silence.

XXX

"Are you ready?"

The Bosmer nodded, conviction set in the lines of his mouth and eyes. He gazed intently upon the canvas bag between the two of them, and his jaw clenched. His voice was calm, set. "I am done being prey to the whims of jealous men."

Resan stood back from the canvas bag and observed his companion, searching his face for any hesitancy. Satisfied, turned away from Faendal back towards Riverwood, and swiftly left. Leaving Faendal to his task.

Pulling open the head of bag and yanking it down, he was met with the unconscious body of Sven. Sven the ignorant, the traitor, the faceless, the foolish. No longer would he burden this town. With a well used shovel, Faendal began to dig. He dug and dug, past what would have been an appropriate amount. This, he promised, would be the last time anybody saw him. And once day did break several hours later, it found Sven buried under with a slit throat, and a resolute Bosmer making his way towards the river with a spare change of clothes and a small bundle of firewood.


End file.
